Hanachan no Papatachi?
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Hana-chan merasa iri kepada Atarimeko, sahabatnya, karena ia memiliki orangtua lengkap: ayah dan ibu. Ia ingin sekali ada orang yang ia panggil 'papa'.


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Kali ini, saya bikin fic tentang Hana-chan! ^^

Sebenernya sih, fic yang satu ini udah lama mulai saya tulis, tapi waktu itu masih belum sampai selesai (saking sibuknya siap-siap ujian akhir kuliah). Akhirnya baru sekarang bisa saya selesaikan. ^^

Summary: Hana-chan merasa iri kepada Atarimeko, sahabatnya, karena ia memiliki orangtua lengkap: ayah dan ibu. Ia ingin sekali ada orang yang ia panggil 'papa'.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hana-chan no Papa-tachi?**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sekarang, Hana-chan sudah berumur empat tahun. Seperti sebelumnya, Hana-chan masih tinggal di <em>Majo Youchien <em>bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Hana-chan, kapan kamu pindah ke istana?" tanya Atarimeko, "Kata Majopi-sensei dan Majopon-sensei, kamu yang nanti akan menggantikan Jou-sama menjadi Ratu _Majokai_, ne?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku harus menunggu sampai umurku 6 tahun, baru aku bisa pindah kesana," kata Hana-chan, "Tapi ... Atarimeko-chan, aku jadi iri deh, sama kamu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Atarimeko tidak mengerti, "Justru aku yang harusnya iri sama kamu. Kamu punya lima mama yang baik, terus ... kamu juga calon Ratu. Semua teman kita disini suka dan sayang sama kamu. Kenapa malah kamu yang iri sama aku?"

"Soalnya hanya kamu disini yang punya _double parents_," jawab Hana-chan, "Aku memang punya lima mama, tapi kan ... nggak ada satupun diantara mereka yang aku panggil 'papa'."

"Kamu nggak tahu sih, Hana-chan. Hachitarou-papa tuh kadang-kadang suka berlebihan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya ... kadang-kadang Hachitarou-papa suka ngomong kalau sebentar lagi aku mau menikah. Umurku kan masih empat tahun!"

"Iya iya, aku mengerti," kata Hana-chan sambil tertawa, "Tapi kan ... itu juga membuatmu berbeda dari yang lain, juga dari aku."

Ia lalu menghela nafas, "Andai aku punya papa ... Lagipula, mama-tachi sendiri juga punya papa."

"Hana-chan, semua manusia seperti kelima mamamu itu punya papa, ya?"

"Iya. Teman-temannya mama-tachi di SD Misora juga punya papa," jawab Hana-chan, "Aku ingin sekali punya papa, sama halnya seperti kamu dan juga mereka ..."

"Kau bisa punya papa, Hana-chan," sahut Jou-sama yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Jou-sama, apa maksudnya?" tanya Hana-chan tidak mengerti, "Aku hanya mempunyai mama-tachi yang mengurusku waktu aku masih bayi."

"Tapi kan kamu juga tahu, Hana-chan, kalau di dalam kehidupan manusia, juga makhluk hidup selain para _majo _dan _mahotsukai_, mereka mengalami yang namanya menikah."

"Seperti ... Surumeko-mama dan Hachitarou-papa?" tanya Atarimeko.

"Iya."

"Maksud Jou-sama, kalau nanti mama-tachi menikah, suami mereka akan jadi papaku juga?" kata Hana-chan.

Jou-sama mengangguk.

"Tapi kan ... suami-suaminya mama-tachi nggak tahu soal aku ..."

"Mereka akan diperbolehkan untuk mengetahui rahasia Doremi-chan-tachi tentang _Majokai_."

"Maksudnya ... mereka boleh tahu kalau mama-tachi punya kekuatan sihir? Terus ... mereka juga boleh tahu kalau Hana-chan ... anaknya mama-tachi?"

"Iya, Hana-chan."

"Oh ..." kata Hana-chan. Ia lalu tersenyum, "Arigatou, Jou-sama."

* * *

><p>Malamnya, di salah satu kamar yang terdapat di asrama <em>Majo Youchien<em>, Hana-chan sedang berpikir, membayangkan siapa yang akan jadi papanya.

'_Kira-kira ... mama-tachi nanti nikah sama siapa ya?' _pikirnya, _'Ah, mungkin aku bisa menyelidikinya lewat bola kristalku.'_

Hana-chan lalu mengeluarkan bola kristalnya, yang baru ia dapat sebulan yang lalu.

Meskipun ia tahu kalau ia tidak perlu mengucapkan mantra untuk memakai bola kristal itu (bahkan sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak memerlukan mantra apapun untuk menggunakan sihir), Hana-chan tetap saja mengucapkan mantra karangannya, "Pororin Pyuarin Hanahanapi!"

'_Pertama-tama, aku harus melihat siapa ya? Ah ya, Doremi-mama saja ah,' _pikir Hana-chan yang lalu berkata, "Bola kristal, tolong perlihatkan padaku, sekarang Doremi-mama sedang apa?"

Bola kristal itu bersinar, lalu menampakkan sesuatu yang terjadi di depan rumah Doremi.

Ada dua orang berdiri disana. Salah satunya berambut merah _odango_, yang lebih dikenal Hana-chan sebagai mamanya, Doremi. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang disana, dan kelihatannya, ia baru saja diantar oleh orang tersebut setelah mereka berjalan-jalan.

Hana-chan sedikit terkejut saat melihat orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Doremi. Seorang anak lelaki berambut biru.

'_Kotake?' _pikir Hana-chan, _'Mereka sedang apa?'_

Hana-chan makin terkejut saat kemudian Kotake mencium pipi Doremi.

'_Oh, ternyata mereka berpacaran ...' _Hana-chan lalu tersenyum, "Aku setuju kalau Kotake nanti jadi papaku ..."

Hana-chan tidak mau membuang waktunya. Saat ia melihat Doremi masuk ke rumahnya dan Kotake bergegas pulang, ia cepat-cepat berkata, "Baik, sekarang perlihatkan padaku, Hazuki-mama sedang apa?"

Bola kristal itu bersinar lagi, lalu menampakkan sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam kamar Hazuki. Terlihat disana bahwa Hazuki sedang duduk sambil menatap sebuah foto yang ditaruh diatas meja belajarnya.

Sesekali Hazuki menghela nafas, lalu menatap foto itu lagi, dan terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat menyukai orang yang berada di foto tersebut.

Hana-chan tidak terkejut melihat siapa orang itu. Ia bahkan sudah mengira kalau orang itulah yang berada di foto yang dilihat Hazuki, karena memang, orang itu sudah dekat dengan Hazuki sejak lama. Ia adalah Yada Masaru.

"Ah, cinta yang sudah berlangsung sejak lama," ujar Hana-chan, "Menurutku Yada juga cocok jadi papaku ..."

Tapi, saat Hana-chan melihat Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko lewat bola kristalnya, ia tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai 'calon papa'nya yang lain.

"Ah, sudahlah. Hana-chan sudah mengantuk ..." kata Hana-chan sambil menaruh kembali bola kristalnya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, saya tahu kalau fic ini jadinya agak gaje, tapi masuk akal kan, kalau Hana-chan bisa mikir kayak gitu?<p>

Bagi yang nggak tahu tentang Atarimeko, dia itu adalah sahabat dekat Hana-chan hasil perkawinan silang antara Surumeko si cumi-cumi betina dengan Hachitarou si gurita jantan, yang pertama kali muncul di anime ini waktu Doremi dkk ikut ujian level 8.

Karena di anime-nya yang sering ada hanya hint pairing KotaDore & MasaHazu, jadi yang saya tulis disini hanya dua pairing itu saja. ^^

Mungkin segitu aja dari saya. Jangan lupa RnR ya? ^^


End file.
